Fairy Family
by Playgod
Summary: Future One-shot(s). Your favorite couples have families! What won't go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**No doctor's appointment this week. :-( Looks like i'll have to wait some more. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fairy Family<strong>

A Fairy-Tail Fan-fic

* * *

><p>Cries echoed through the small house which had been Natsu and Lucy's for roughly five years now.<p>

Natsu Dragneel who after three months of the same routine found his enchanced hearing to be more of a curse rather than a blessing crawled out of bed and headed over to the neighbouring room.

Once there he looked a the crying bundle in the cradle, sighed and picked the little bundle into his arms, sitting down in a rocking chair.

"Seriously baby girl you need to stop this soon or daddy will have a mental breakdown."

Three-month old Nacy Dragneel didn't care if daddy was in pain from sleep deprivation. She was cranky because she'd woken up in the middle of the night and she'd cry until she fell asleep again.

Natsu softly cried and prayed that Lucy return from her mission already. Four days with little to no sleep was hard even for him.

He sat with his daughter in his lap for a while stroking the thin pink hair that she'd gotten from him. Her eyes however was just like those of Lucy.

He sat there trying to calm her for a good ten minutes to no avail as she just kept screaming refusing her pacifier or stuffed animals.

"Daddy? why's Nacy sad?" Came a soft voice from the door.

Natsu looked up and saw his two and a half-year old boy stand there in his dragon pajamas clutching a sleeping Happy who'd been promoted to the boys favorite teddy bear (or cat) about a year ago. The boy looked exactly like him aside from the blond hair that was so much like his mother.

"It's nothing Thu. She was just having some troubles sleeping." Natsu said as softly he could over the screaming child in his arms.

"Oh." The boy said with a pondering expression. "Does she need pats on the tummy? I like it when you and mommy pats my tummy sometimes." The boy gasped as he seemed to realize something. "If i pat Nacy's tummy will she be happy!" He said with a face sparkling with excitment.

Natsu laughed at his boy being so eager to help his sister. The boy was going to be a great mage one day hopefully just not as destructive.

"Sure. Come over here and we'll see if it works."

The little boy squealed with excitement, dropped Happy on the floor, who grunted but didn't wake up and ran over to climb into his father's lap.

The little girl seemed to calm down a little at the sight of her older brother. And when he began patting her tummy she quickly fell asleep.

The little boy gasped and whispered. "Dadde! She stopped crying!"

Natsu almost wanted to cry at the prospect of getting a night's sleep after all. "I know! Now let's get you to bed and tomorrow we'll get ice cream!"

The boy looked excited at the prospect of ice cream and ran off to his room grabbing Happy on his way out.

Natsu smiled at his son. That guy was the only one who could get Nacy to stop crying with such ease. With his daugther asleep Natsu put her back in her cradle and silently left for his bed.

He'd just gotten back into bed and pulled the covers over him when he heard Thuban's voice from the door opening. "Daddy i think there's something in the closet. Can i sleep in your bed?"

Natsu wanted to say no but the little kid was simply too cute standing in the door opening clutching a still sleeping Happy to his chest. Seriously did that cat not wake up!?

"Fine." He sighed. "You can sleep in my bed but don't tell your mom, ok?"

The little boy squealed with joy and jumped into bed snuggling close to his dad crushing Happy between them.

"Nighty-night." He said

"Nighty-night." Natsu responded and within seconds both boys where fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Lucy returned the following morning with the morning train. From the train station she hurried home to her and Natsu's house.<p>

When she entered she peeked her head into Nacy's room and was met by her sleeping peacefully.

But when she got to her and Natsu's bedroom she was met by a sight that made her giggle.

Natsu and Thuban were both sprawled out on the bed in a big mess. Happy was nowhere to be seen until Lucy saw his tail stick out from under Natsu.

Seriously was there nothing that could wake that cat!?

* * *

><p><strong>Which family do you want to see next? I have plans for Gruvia and GaLe to be the next one.<strong>

**Thuban is a star in the Draco constellation and Nacy well... _Na_tsu + Lu_cy _get's you Nacy... **


	2. The Three Punches

**300 views, 7 favorites and 15 followers in a week!? Either you guys really like this story or i'm in a coma and this is all a big dream... I think option number two seems more reasonable...**

**Now i know that most of you who reviewed wanted Gruvia right? So here it is!... A RoWen story!**

**... Sorry but Gray is a complicated character (Lie) and Juvia is a boring character (She's really not) and i just dislike the ship in general (That is also a lie) but this chapter just came to me and i didn't want to forget it (truth).**

**So without further ado here is...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fairy Family<strong>

**Or**

**The Three Punches**

* * *

><p>Romeo Conbolt was a happy man. He was loved by everyone in Fairy Tail and he loved them back. When he was 13 he realized he had a crush on Wendy Marvell and asked her out. To his suprise he wasn't the only one with a crush and she happily accepted.<p>

Five years later he realized that he no longer had a crush on his beautiful girlfriend. So he had taken her out to their favorite restaurant and confessed that he loved her. A lot.

Wendy had laughed and revealed that she already knew and smacked him on his chin for taking so long to realize it before kissing him.

That was the first punch to change Romeo's life.

Three years later she came to him and asked him to sit down. Romeo was confused at first and wondered if she wanted to break up.

He was relieved when she declared that she was pregnant. Romeo had laughed and hugged her. Wendy, realizing that it wasn't a problem hugged him back.

When they told the guild however things didn't go exactly as they'd hoped. See Dragon-slayers view each other as family and when Fairy Tail's three older dragon-slayers got hold of the news they were... unhappy.

Romeo had been standing in the middle of the guild surrounded by people who patted him on the back, congratulating him and encouraging him. The next second a stroke of lightning had flown cross the room.

Romeo's memory of that day is foggy to this day but he remembers feeling a sharp pain in his face before everything went black.

He had woken up in the guild infirmary five hours later with a horrible headache and no memory of the fact that he was going to be a father.

When Wendy told him (for the second time) that he was going to be a father he had gotten down on his knees and proposed that very instant right in the middle of the guild. (Apparently he had been meaning to propose earlier the same day but Laxus had knocked him out before that could happen)

That was the second punch to change Romeo's life.

Eight months later Wendy was lying in a hospital bed screaming all kinds of profanities at the nurses, her fiancée and the doctor who told her it was to early to push.

Romeo had been standing next to her holding her hand before attempting to lighten the mood with a joke.

Wendy had not appreciated said joke and punched him. Hard.

Romeo woke up ten hours later to the sight of his wife-to-be cradling their son in arms. Romeo had apologized a thousand times over for not being there but Wendy had laughed and said it was just as much her fault.

That was the third punch to change Romeo's life.

And he was grateful for every single one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Review if you have any suggestions for the name of the kid (I couldn't come up with something right now.) <strong>

**Next up is Gruvia or Jerza. I promise.**


	3. Sick day

**Fairy Family**

**Or**

**Sick Day**

* * *

><p>Gajeel was in hell.<p>

Why do you ask? What could scare the Iron-Shadow Dragon, S-Class mage of Fairy Tail and one of their four dragon slayers with the ability to slay a dragon? The mightiest of beasts!?

Well that would be his sick four-year old son, Met Redfox. He was sick with a snotty nose, coughs, no energy and stinky doo-doo like you would not believe!

But, you ask, where did his wife Levy Redfox Mcgarden go? Surely a loving and caring mom would be perfect for such a dilemma?

Well as a child Levy was small (yes dear readers; there was a time when she was smaller then now), weak and often sick because of it. So as an adult she feared that her two-year old daughter Anna Mcgarden with her small size would meet the same fate.

So the second Met coughed in a suspicious way, she grabbed her little treasure and ran over to Natsu's and Lucy's home where their little girls could play in peace away from all scary diseases.

Leaving Gajeel with all the crap (literally).

"Seriously kid you've got the worst smelling crap ever," Gajeel groaned as he wiped his sick and sleepy sons buttocks after an exhausting toilet break.

"I'm sorry daddy..." the little kid mumbled, weak and tired from the illness.

"No no no!" Gajeel said realizing what a bastard he was. "You don't have to apologize! You're sick."

"Okay... I'm... zzzzz," Met mumbled before falling asleep with a still dirty butt.

Gajeel smiled at his sick little kid. He finished wiping him and carried his sleeping son to bed.

After tucking his feverish son into bed and putting an ice pack on his forehead Gajeel walked down stairs and activated the communication lachrima.

He had a word or two to share with that blasted shrimp of his.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile at Natsu &amp; Lucy's house)<p>

"Anna-chan just sit still and let mommy put this dress on you and you'll be real pretty okay?" Levy said to her daughter, holding up a frilly sakura-pink dress.

"Nacy-chan could you please just wear this one today? Young dames should wear dresses you know?" Lucy said to her own daughter holding a honey-coloured dress with just as many frills.

The two girls may only have been 2 years old but there were still two words they had down.

"NO! NO DRESS!" they screamed in the kind of sync that only comes from constant practice.

The mothers sighed. Their whole lives they had wished for real-life dolls they could dress up however they wished, but the dolls they'd imagined didn't scream and puke at the sight of a dress.

Eventually they surrendered and just let their daughters wear pants and t-shirts as usual.

Levy was putting the dresses back into the attic while Lucy played with the girls when the communication lachrima rang.

Knowing who it was she turned it on and was unsuprisingly met by the sight of a mad Gajeel. Now most people would've been terrified at the glaring red eyes, fluttering nostrils, and growling, but Levy merely smiled at her stupid husband.

"Having fun dear?" she asked with her typical sunny smile.

"F**ck you... When are you coming home?" Gajeel asked letting his rage flow out.

"When Met shows no signs of couching, stomach issues, or fever. You know the drill dear."

"You know, the kid could use a loving mother when he's sick for once. Don't blame me if he grows to resent you for this."

"We both know he likes you better. And besides me and Anna are getting by well-"

"NO! Mama Stupid!" came Nacy's voice from the playroom.

"NO DRESS! WANT TO PLAY FIGHT!" Anna shrieked followed by more screams

"Well, I'm busy! Have fun with Met!" Levy said in a hurry before turning off the lacrima.

* * *

><p>"No! Lev-" Gajeel tried before the crystal turned black. "GODDAMN THAT WOMAN!" he roared before slapping a hand over his mouth. If he woke Met up he'd never get well.<p>

"'Sigh' I better make the kid some soup before he wakes up, I guess," Gajeel said heading for the kitchen.

While Gajeel may not have been a trained chef, he did have some skills from when he was wandering the continent by himself, searching for Metalicana in his youth when scrap-metal wasn't available. After he and Levy began living together, she taught him more about cooking and he slowly, but surely, became quite proficient in the kitchen.

Grabbing some potatoes, carrots, a leek and some garlic, he turned his hand into a knife and swiftly chopped them to small pieces before putting them in a pot of water. He took out a piece of meat from the refrigerator, which quickly met the same fate. While he prepared the meat he added some stocking and mushrooms letting them boil together. When the meat was ready he added it to the mix and finally put some noodles in for good measure.

* * *

><p>Met woke up later that evening and saw his dad sitting next to his bed with a pair of plates in his hands.<p>

"Hey, kid. How are you feeling?" Gajeel asked, just to get a series of coughs in return. "Anyway, I made you some soup. Do you think you can eat?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Dad," Met answered, taking the plates out of his fathers hands.

The boy ate the soup in silence while his dad changed his wet towel. When he finished, Gajeel helped him change out of his sweaty clothes and into some new pajamas. Gajeel then shook his pillow so that it would be fluffy.

"Dad could you please read to me?" Met asked, voice weak from sickness.

"Of course, little guy. What do you want?" Gajeel replied. His reading skills, even after dating the biggest bookworm in the universe for seven years was mediocre at best.

"Could you read Watership Down? Mom read some yesterday but didn't finish when I coughed."

"Sure, and please don't blame your mother. She just didn't want Anna to become sick too."

"I hate being sick. I want to play with Thu and everyone else," The boy grumbled with the cutest pout Gajeel had seen so far.

"Then you'll just have to get better quick. Now, how about I read you that book?"

"Okay... I bet Thu is having fun playing right now..." Met responded, mumbling the last part.

* * *

><p>"MOM! Nacy and Anna bit me!" Thuban's wails echoed through the Dragneel household.<p>

Lucy and Levy came bursting in and were met by a crying Thuban, bleeding from both pinkies, and two little girls looking terrifyingly adorable with blood around their mouths.

While Natsu took his crying son away, the two mothers wiped the blood off their cheeks and tried to explain to them why they shouldn't bite others, although they soon realized their sermons fell on deaf ears.

"Thu stupid!" Anna said.

"Yeah Thu stupid!" Nacy agreed with her friend.

The women sighed when they realized that the kids would probably keep them up all night for this one...

* * *

><p>Gajeel woke up to the sound of knocking on the wooden door. Snatching a look at Met on his way downstairs, he saw that the boy was sleeping peacefully.<p>

Opening the door, he saw his wife standing on the porch with a wailing Anna in her arms.

"Lucy kicked me out of her and Natsu's house. Take **your** daughter and go sleep at Gray and Juvia's or something like that and I'll take care of **my** son."

Gajeel just chuckled and took his daughter from his wife, whom immediately stopped her screaming and instead laughed. "Come on baby girl! Let's go do something normally seen as bad parenting!" he grinned before walking away from the house.

Anna didn't care and just kept laughing, trying to grab Daddy's piercings with her chubby hands.

"Don't take her on any dangerous missions! You hear that!" Levy yelled after them.

"Yeah yeah! I'll take her too see Lily and the kittens!"

"Good," Levy said before closing the door.

As soon as she closed the door, however, Gajeel leaned in closer to the child in his arms and whispered, "Tonight we feast on Gorian meat, okay?"

Once again the girl just laughed and tried to grab one of his ear piercings.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done! Go team me!<strong>

**Thanks to Jenrukiforevz, QueentLeAcH and Ice-Make Mage Neko for beta reading you guys (or girls) rock.**

**I have other pairings planned for this but i won't be working mainly on this for a while because i have so many other stories i want to do. Mostly Fairy Tail but some other stuff too. **

**If you're interested follow /favorite me and i'll make sure not to take too long writing this time.**

**With that ciao for now.**


End file.
